U hecked up
by greentimeguitar
Summary: When insane people talked about zelda


**U hecked up**

How insane people talk about Zelda

linkplaysfrisbee: where's blue?

rinismyshining: in the room

linkplaysfrisbee: where's green, red, vio, and shadow?

linkplaysfrisbee: what happened to them?

rinismyshining: in the other cloud

linkplaysfrisbee:

linkplaysfrisbee: all four of them in the other cloud

rinismyshining: but red's on the cow

linkplaysfrisbee: there's a cloud in the room

linkplaysfrisbee: red's under the cow, ok i see

linkplaysfrisbee: because he likes to milk it

linkplaysfrisbee: but he's allergic to milk

rinismyshining: no, there's a cloud on the roof

rinismyshining: no he's ON it, not UNDER

linkplaysfrisbee: so he gives milk to vio

linkplaysfrisbee: because he's short

rinismyshining: oh…

linkplaysfrisbee: and he wants to grow taller

linkplaysfrisbee: where's the cow?

rinismyshining: THEY'RE ALL THE SAME HEIGHT

linkplaysfrisbee: so blue is in your room (i wonder why he's in YOUR room)

rinismyshining:

rinismyshining: no he's in a room

linkplaysfrisbee: the cloud's on the roof

linkplaysfrisbee: and red's with the cow

rinismyshining: to clarify

rinismyshining: blue is in A room and not MY room

linkplaysfrisbee: oh

rinismyshining: but i guess that room may or may not be my room

linkplaysfrisbee: where's shadow and green? and vio? (whose short and apparently likes milk)

rinismyshining: in the cloud

linkplaysfrisbee: so blue might be in your room

rinismyshining: yeah

linkplaysfrisbee: who's in the cloud

rinismyshining: shadow and green

linkplaysfrisbee: impossible

linkplaysfrisbee: they can't be together

rinismyshining: they're creating flowers

linkplaysfrisbee: they have to be separate

rinismyshining: y?

linkplaysfrisbee: everyone else is separate

rinismyshining: fine

linkplaysfrisbee: no you got it wrong. vio is the one creating flowers

linkplaysfrisbee: creating flowers and drinking milk

rinismyshining: green is in the cloud

linkplaysfrisbee: ok what is he doing

rinismyshining: ok vio is creating flowers and green is in the cloud eating a happy gaytime

rinismyshining: search up happy gaytime

linkplaysfrisbee:

linkplaysfrisbee: um

rinismyshining: jk jk

rinismyshining: golden gaytime

linkplaysfrisbee:

rinismyshining: they're australian

linkplaysfrisbee:

linkplaysfrisbee: ok so green's doing golden gaytime in the cloud on the roof

rinismyshining: EATING

rinismyshining: HE'S EATING IT

linkplaysfrisbee: blue is in your room doing who knows what

rinismyshining: IT'S AN ICE CREAM BAR

linkplaysfrisbee: vio's in the garden drinking milk and eating flowers

linkplaysfrisbee: and red's milking the cow in the basement

rinismyshining: blue is reading the encyclopedia to tissue paste

linkplaysfrisbee: no shadow is reading the encyclopedia to tissue paste

rinismyshining:

linkplaysfrisbee: get it right dude

rinismyshining: FINE

rinismyshining: blue is making stupid jokes

linkplaysfrisbee: in your room

linkplaysfrisbee: to you

linkplaysfrisbee: lucky you

rinismyshining: well he might be in my room

rinismyshining: whale + cat = ?

rinismyshining: guess

linkplaysfrisbee: a whale cat

rinismyshining: no

linkplaysfrisbee: a fat cat

linkplaysfrisbee: whale trail

rinismyshining: no haha

linkplaysfrisbee: a whale that meows

rinismyshining: no

linkplaysfrisbee: a cat that can swim

linkplaysfrisbee: an upset cat

rinismyshining: no

rinismyshining: no

linkplaysfrisbee: an upset whale

rinismyshining: no

linkplaysfrisbee: what

rinismyshining: YES

linkplaysfrisbee: something

rinismyshining: CORRECT

linkplaysfrisbee: what

linkplaysfrisbee: oh

rinismyshining: before something

rinismyshining: yeah

rinismyshining: HAHAHA

linkplaysfrisbee: whale + cat = what

rinismyshining: so that's blue

linkplaysfrisbee: blue's a what

linkplaysfrisbee:

linkplaysfrisbee: ok

linkplaysfrisbee: wait

rinismyshining: that's WHAT he's doing

linkplaysfrisbee: he's a what

rinismyshining:

rinismyshining: um

linkplaysfrisbee: but

linkplaysfrisbee: huh

rinismyshining: no he's making jokes

linkplaysfrisbee: oh

linkplaysfrisbee: right

linkplaysfrisbee:

linkplaysfrisbee: so

linkplaysfrisbee: blue's making jokes in your room

rinismyshining: maybe he's in my room

linkplaysfrisbee: to you

rinismyshining: he might be

linkplaysfrisbee: and red's eating the cow in the basement

rinismyshining:

rinismyshining: RED IS RIDING THE COW

linkplaysfrisbee: while vio is creating flowers and reading milk

rinismyshining: HE WOULD NEVER EAT IT

linkplaysfrisbee: while shadow is riding the encyclopedia to tissue paste

rinismyshining: reading

rinismyshining: reading the encyclopedia to tissue paste

linkplaysfrisbee: and green's milking golden gaytime in the cloud on the roof

rinismyshining: i think u hecked up

linkplaysfrisbee: no u hecked up

rinismyshining: U HECKED UP

linkplaysfrisbee: no u

rinismyshining: CHILD

linkplaysfrisbee: DECREPIT ELDERLY

The end


End file.
